


Break

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [25]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 25. "The first one to come is the loser"
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 4





	Break

Kate shot one eye open, “Rick?”

“Mm?” the mutter came from somewhere on the living room floor.

“Do you hear that?”

“... Huh?”

“Exactly, I can almost hear crickets,” she said.

“There are no crickets in the morning, are there?” he frowned.

“I don’t think so, but I can hear the silence.”

Castle sat up and checked his surroundings. “I can hear it too. We are  _ really  _ alone. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Hm…” she closed her eyes again, relaxed against the sofa cushion, “We were playing magic unicorns in the planet of Zar with the kids, and then…”

“Alexis.” the author said, “Alexis came to the rescue, she took the kids.”

“And then we fell asleep?”

“I think so.”

“I’m still tired.”

“We should have breakfast,” he said, “and do the laundry, and clean this mess,” he eyed a plastic horse laid on the carpet.”

“Or we can go back to sleep,” she threw her hand off the sofa, reached for his cheek and caressed it, “There’s still leftover pizza, right?”

“I think there’s some in the fridge. And we might have to go get groceries,” he added.

“We can do it after we take a nap.”

“Did Alexis say when they’d be back?”

“I don’t know. She took the kids to the zoo completely out of the blue and gratis, I’m not asking questions, just thanking her.”

“We should probably get productive.”

“Or you could just hop over here for cuddles.”

A pause.

He laid down on the sofa, Kate snuggled into him, “Much better.”’

“Was there soda in the fridge yesterday?”

“I think so,” she started playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You think this is why the kids were so active this morning?”

“No, I think they ate Martha’s pancakes,” Kate kissed his cheek.

“Ah. Is there any left?”

“Not that I know… How tired are you?”

“A little, why?”

She smirked, kissed his throat, “How much is a little?”

“I thought  _ you _ were tired.”

“Tired, not dead,” her hand slipped under his shirt, “We have some time.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Beckett kissed his chin, “The first one to come is the loser”

A deep chuckle, “What does the winner get?”

“I’ll let you know after one of us wins.”

Rick took her lips into his.

Happy screams came from the front door.

“Mommy, we saw a huge elephant!” Jake came running to the sofa where his parents laid.

“How big was the elephant?” Castle questioned his son.

“What time is it?” Kate muttered.

“Bigger than this house, dad!” he smiled, “It’s lunchtime!”

“Have you been sleeping since we left?” Alexis’s voice came up as she closed the front door.

“It can’t be,” Beckett said.

“It’s almost noon,” the redhead informed.

“And you left at around nine-thirty,” Rick remembered.

Kate sighed, “I thought we had taken a fifteen-minute nap”

Lily chuckled, “That wasn’t fifteen minutes”

“Can we get McDonald’s?” Jake tried.

Rick and Kate glanced over to Alexis, who just winked at them, “I’ll order it”

“You’re so getting the best birthday gifts of your life,” muttered Castle.

“Make it two,” added Beckett.

“I love you too,” she smirked.


End file.
